Niemałe zaskoczenie
by robin.arthur00
Summary: "Prędzej zrobię ci striptiz niż przyznam rację"
1. Słowem wstępu

Witajcie moje spragnione Severusa Snape'a dzieci. Przed wami moja pierwsza w zyciu miniaturka.

Jesli kategoria jest zła/ są błędy w edycji tekstu/ inne - prosze o rozgrzeszenie, dopiero ucze się to obsługiwać.

Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania, komentowania (nawet jednym sliwem, chce po prostu wiedziec czy wam się podobało)

Good luck and don't freak me out :)))


	2. 1

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i zdziwił się widząc Hermionę. Ona nigdy nie pukała.

\- Witaj Severusie - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i już otwierała usta aby coś powiedzieć, kiedy przerwał jej Snape.

\- Nic nie mów, chodź za mną - rozkazał, a ona posłusznie podreptała za nim do salonu. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ślizgon puścił spokojną muzykę i przywołał zaklęciem dwie szklanki z napojem.

Na twarzy Hermiony pojawiło się zdziwienie, co nie umknęło mężczyźnie.

\- Nie udawaj zdziwionej. Też potrafię być... hmm - udał że się zastanawia - _miły_ \- wypowiedział to słowo w ten sam sposób w jaki James Potter wypowiadał jego imię. - nie ukrywam że jesteś bardzo specyficzną osobą w moim życiu, dlatego też chciałbym ci _coś_ pokazać. - błysk w oku Severusa mógł przerazić niejedną osobę. - nie wiem czy pamiętasz ale coś ci kiedyś obiecałem. A ślizgoni zawsze dotrzymują obietnic - w jego spojrzeniu i uśmiechu było coś niepokojącego

Dziewczyna usiadła i z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na mężczyznę.

Severus właśnie rozpamiętywał moment pierwszej poważniejszej kłótni z Hermioną.

_"- Ale pan nie ma racji - krzyknęła - to oczywiste że po dodaniu smoczej krwi do wywaru który już zawiera oczy żuka powstanie w najlepszym wypadku błoto. I pan siebie nazywa mistrzem eliksirów?!_

_\- Granger jeszcze jedno słowo i wyjdziesz z tej sali bez języka. Nie mogę znieść twojej bezczelności. A jeśli mi nie ufasz to proszę bardzo, przekonajmy się czy rzeczywiście masz rację! - krzyknął a potem dodał pod nosem - obiecuje, że prędzej zrobię ci striptiz niż przyznam rację..._

_Hermiona usłyszała to, ale postanowiła nie komentować. Z zawzięciem wzięła fiolkę ze smoczą krwią i patrząc prosto w oczy swojego nauczyciela, wlała ja do kociołka. Tak jak przewidziała, mikstura przybrała ciemny odcień i konsystencją przypominała galaretkę. Nadawała się jedynie do wyrzucenia._

_Granger uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. Miała rację i jeszcze zmusi go, by jej to przyznał."_

Po chwili wspominania Snape podszedł do dziewczyny i fotel, na którym ją po chwili posadził, obrócił w stronę kominka. Sam stanął przed nią i podgłośnił muzykę.

\- Severusie - próbowała się wtrącić - zaczekaj - nie dał jej jednak dokończyć bo jednym ruchem różdżki pozbawił ja głosu, a cienki materiał związał ją z fotelem, tak aby nie mogła się ruszyć, ale nie tak, aby ją skrzywdzić.

\- Teraz słowa nie są ci potrzebne.

I to co się wtedy stało zostało zapamiętane na zawsze pomiędzy tą dwójką. Żadno z nich jednak nie przyzna się do tego.

Severus zaczął kręcić biodrami i powoli rozpinać guziki w swojej szacie. Wydawał przy tym erotyczne pomruki i ciche jęki. Zdjął z siebie pelerynę, która niemal bezszelestnie opadała na dywan. Kręcił się w rytm muzyki, dotykając swojej klatki piersiowej i schodził dłońmi coraz niżej, a gdy napotkał zakłopotany wzrok Hermiony uśmiechnął się podłe i zrzucił z siebie kolejną warstwę ubrań. Teraz stal jedynie w przewiewnej koszuli i przylegających do ciała czarnych spodniach. Chwycił sznurek przy kołnierzyku, pociągnął go i koszula opadła odsłaniając umięśnione, chude ciało. Jego klatka piersiowa pokryta była bliznami, włosów niemal nie było, jedynie wąskie pasemko ciągnęło się od pępka i znikało za zapięciem spodni. Snape jęknął mocniej chwytając się za sterczące sutki. Pobawił się nimi chwilę i powoli przejechał dłońmi po taili by po chwili rozpiąć pasek i zdjąć wszystko, co mogło dziewczynie przeszkadzać w podziwianiu jego ciała.

_Z Hermiona byli razem już niemal rok. Od kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu by dokończyć ostatni rok nauki, zaczęła go traktować jako mentora. Jako że był w potrzebie ludzkiego towarzystwa, pozwolił jej na to. Nie wiadomo jak ani kiedy przyjaźń i wzajemny szacunek przerodziły się w coś więcej. Hermiona nie raz już doprowadzała go do staniu, w jaki on chciał ją doprowadzić dzisiaj. Wzbudzić podniecenie na tyle aby spędzić cała noc razem w łóżku, to było jego celem, dlatego tak bardzo się starał aby rozbudzić w dziewczynie pożądanie. Widział że jest cała czerwona na twarzy i wiedział że mu się to udaje._

Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, skończył tańczyć i nonszalancko przywołał biały materiał I owinął się nim, wyglądał jak ślizgońska wersja Apollo. Wyłączył muzykę i ukłonił się teatralnie.

Dopiero teraz przywrócił jej głos, a materiał, którym była związana odesłał do sypialni.

\- _Podobało się? -_ starał się zabrzmieć najseksowniej jak tylko potrafił.

\- Właściwie... - dziewczyna wciąż była cała czerwona i teraz niepewnie się patrzyła w oczy starszego mężczyzny. - nie po to tu jestem

Teraz to Severus zrobił zdziwiona minę. Normalnie by się na niego rzuciła i dzisiejsza noc nie miałaby końca. Ale tu coś nie pasowało.

\- Jestem tu po eliksir wielosokowy. Staram ci się to powiedzieć od momentu jak tu jestem, ale zabrałeś mi głos i nie mogłem nic zrobić

Chwila, "_mogłem_"?

I w tym momencie eliksir przestał działać i zamiast Hermiony na krześle pojawił się...

**\- LUPIN!?**


End file.
